All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Hyperpolarization is emerging as a technology for probing metabolic processes in vivo. In the field of parahydrogen induced polarization (PHIP), equipment is only available through construction by individual researchers. Impediments to more widespread use of hyperpolarization, and its use in in vivo human studies, include difficulties with uniformly controlled sample heating and sterility, and the need for more reliable and effective software to run the components of the hyperpolarization device. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved devices and methods for facilitating hyperpolarization by parahydrogen induced polarization.